Time
by Queen Bliss
Summary: Tenten thinks back to a time when she was with the love of her life.


**Time**

By Queen Bliss

Tenten sat, cross-legged, humming a tune. Safely hidden beneath the porch ceiling, she thought back to the times when she felt. When she was happier. Tenten did not expect to be sitting on her porch alone for her birthday. The rain made a beat and she focused on that. Thinking back to her past made her cry. She was the type of person whose thoughts are forever fleeting. She could never put all her attention on one thing.

Except for one thing- The man who broke her heart.

She cried, hoping that maybe he would feel something for her, but he had moved on. She told herself that so did she, but she knew it was not true. Neji Hyuuga was the only man she had felt serious emotions for. As a strong woman, Tenten never let herself get hurt, but she knew that was among the man things that Neji had gotten past.

He took her virginity. She was a mere seventeen years old and two years into their loving relationship when they first had sex. To Tenten, the timing was just right. She was under severe stress, with school, family, and the possibility that her romance could become a fling. People tell her that he never cared for her, but she saw past that.

Neji was the only man Tenten saw herself with. They understood eachother and only felt comfortable with eachother. It felt real.  
Sadly, it came crashing down. With graduation arriving, she had laid down pressure upon the boy. He felt confined. She knew that she was a naturally passionate person with expectations, but Neji had other ideas. With the fighting and lack of happiness, he let her go.

Now twenty, she thought back to her eigthteenth birthday, where he brought her to the beach and they had deep, sweet sex in the sand. No one was there, and they felt so close. She could still remember the feeling of Neji moaning and holding her tightly, but it was a memory that was so far away.

Tenten shivered. The rain was bringing on a somber mood to the moment. As a naturally bright and fun girl, she never experienced such deep thoughts and feelings about someone. He kept her sane. He was a wonderful person. When she became nineteen, and found out that Neji had someone new, she was devastated. Tenten was not obsessed. She just didn't let go as easy as other people do.

It was six in the morning and as the sun rose, she found her peace. Moving on was something she had to do. It was something she must do. She moved out to the forest to get away from it all. The loud people, the fast way of life- she moved here to get to enjoy her life at her own pace. Cars rarely passed by her small, quaint home, but when they did, she paid attention.

Nothing.

Birds chirped mellifluously in her ear, and she smiled. She didn't have Neji, but she had herself. If she had more time, she could have made things right with Neji. Oh how she missed him- his scent, his voice, his strong body, him. She needed Neji. How could she let him go? Time never had been a good thing to Tenten, but it had given her one thing- Neji, even though it was only for such a short time.

Listening to her surroundings, she found herself standing up, barefoot, and walking through the dewy grass. It made her feet tingle, and she enjoyed feeling something. She pranced and skipped, ignoring the thoughts. She plopped herself on the grass and rolled over, onto her back. She shut her eyes tightly,  
cleared her mind, and opened them.

Brightly shining was the sun, bringing familiar warmth to her face. She did not stare completely into the sun, but just enough to satsify her. She watched the clouds as they passed by, and she began to have beautiful daydreams of riding a cloud into the sun. The sky was as blue as it ever was, and the beautiful weather made her happy.

Time slowed down for her this time, and she enjoyed the time she had. Emotion revealed itself and she felt a string of things- happiness, lonliness, sadness. She wanted Neji. Her Neji. The man who taught her show much of the world. She could do whatever she wanted, when he was beside her.

" Tenten. "

Opening her eyes, Tenten sat up. Tears formed in her eyes- in front of her was the former flame of her life, Neji Hyuuga. He was smiling, his eyes shining with fondness. She scrambled to her feet and she held him tightly. His warm cheek brushed hers and she felt so wonderfully happy.

He came back! He was with her!

She moved back a little, grasping his hand within hers, and she looked at him. He quickly grabbed her and pulled her into a deep kiss. Her pink lips tasted so sweet to Neji, and to tenten, she had never felt him kiss so hard before. Their tounges began to touch and she felt herself begin to cry.

" Don't cry." He pulled her into his lap and let her cry into his chest. Staring at the girl he always loved, he felt himself grow sad.

" Neji- Where have you been these years? " Her big brown eyes looked into his, and utter regret washed over him.

" I'm sorry Tenten. God, what an idiot I've been. " A small laugh came from her.

" You got that right. " He smiled.

" Tenten, I've been searching for you. After I broke up with you, damn, I missed you so much. Hard to believe this is coming from me right? " Putting his pride aside, he decided to open his heart to Tenten.

" I love you tenten. I always did. I want to be able to sleep next to you at night. To be able to have you with me, loving me. "

" Oh Neji! " She wanted the same. To spend clearer mornings, nights, and a beautiful future with him.

" You aren't angry at me for dumping you? "

" I didn't know what to believe. But I love you. I want a future with you. " Their lips met once again. The kiss captured everything pent up between the two- it teared down their fears, their desires, and their feelings.

She wanted to live her life, knowing he was beside her. Time had given her a chance, because after a time of sadness, she had the man she loved next to her. His touch, his face, his everything. He was all hers now and they had all the time of the world to love eachother.


End file.
